What happens to Cece when Drocky happens?
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece goes to the park sad cause Rocky is dating Deuce and now she's lonely. Will she find love with someone she's always     cared about? Cute fluffy one-shot!


_**Cy**_

_**Cece goes to the park sad cause Rocky is dating Deuce and now she's lonely. Will she find love with someone she's always cared about? Cute fluffy one-shot!**_

Cece walks to the park and sits on a bench thinking. "Why dosen't anyone love me the way Deuce loves Rocky or even the way Rocky loves Deuce?" She thinks tears streaming down her face.

"Why can't I find love?" She says in a broken voice to nobody while looking down.

"I don't know. Why can't you?" A very familier voice says cooly

"Hey Ty?" Cece asks sadly.

"Yeah Cece?" Ty asks her back curious of her question.

"How do you feel about Deuce dating Rocky?" Cece asks unsure if he knew yet. "Oh well." She thinks.

"Deuce is what?" Ty exclaims. "Uh oh..." She thinks.

"Don't get mad they've liked eachother for awhile now." She states matter of factly.

"I guess, but if he breaks her heart I swear I will never be his friend again! Even if he buys me my favorite video game!" Ty says then mutters the last part as a side note.

"Anyway... Ty why don't guys like me?" She asks. She felt kind of awkward asking the guy she liked about why he dosen't like her. Inderectly of course...

"Why isn't she teasing about this. She don't look like she's teasing..." He thinks. To be honest _he_ has scared away alot of boys interested in Cece. He just wouldn't be able to see her happy with someone other than him. That's right Tyler Blue is in love with Cecelia Jones!" Ty thinks.

"Well Cece they would be stupid not to like you. I lov- Ahem... I mean I like you cause your AMAZING!" He says putting emphases on the last part.

"Thanks Ty! But theres only one guy I like and he thinks of me as a sister..." She says though regreting it after saying sister.

"Why would I say the sister part? He'll know I meant him and now we'll never be friends again! What do I do" She thinks.

"Who is it?" Ty asks confused.

"Who would she think thinks of her as a sister other than me? Is that her way of telling me she likes me?" Ty wonders in his mind.

"It's... It's ... I can't tell you!" She stutters then yells at the end.

"Cece..." He asks unsurely.

"Here could go everything..." Ty thinks to himself.

"Yeah?" Cece asks nervously.

"Well is it _erm_ m-me?" He says with a small bit of confidence.

"I... well... you see... Yes..." She says with a tears rolling down her cheeks.

All he wanted to do was hug her and tell her he likes her too. So he did.

"I like you too." He says sweetly.

She looks up with tear filled eyes.

"Y- you do?" She stutters out earning a nod of yes from Ty.

"In fact I love you." Ty says happily.

He was about to kiss her to prove his love when they heard.

"_Awwwwwwwwww_!" Exclaimed Rocky.

"They must have decided to take a walk in the park for their 4th date in the last 3 days!" Cece thinks embaressed.

"_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww_!" Deuce exclaims in a girly enough voice to match his new girlfriend's.

"Dude!" Ty yells at Deuce _clearly_ annoyed.

"Sorry..." Whispers Deuce sheepishly. Earning an eye roll from both Cece and Ty.

"Wait my big 17 year old play-boy of a brother is dating my innocent 14 year old best friend!" Rocky exclaims obviously freaked out.

"Chill Rock-star it's only a 3 year differance. And I'm gonna try to not be offended by the whole 'play-boy' thing!" Ty says using his nick name for her smoothly until the end of his sentence then hurt was dripping from his voice.

"How can she not trust me! I was never a play-boy maybe a little girl crazy but that was just to annoy Cece." Ty thinks hurt.

"Rocky stop! I happen to really like Ty and he was here for me when I thought I would never have you here for me again. Please let me be happy..." Cece begs more tears landing on her pale beutiful cheek.

"How can I say no?" Rocky wonders.

"Okay!" Rocky says giggly.

"Wanna go hang out?" Cece asks Rocky hopefully.

"Of course you need to tell me everything that happend before I got here!" Rocky exclaims happily.

"We!" Deuce says correcting her sad she forgot about his mear existance.

"Sorry. We." Rocky says correcting her self slightly annoyed, but got over it knowing it was Deuce who said it.

Ty and Cece share a quick, but passion filled kiss before Cece leaves to apperantly tell Rocky everything...

**Ok so I know not my best work LOL I think it was pretty decent though I'm slightly proud... ~Grins sheepishly~ Ok maybe a lot proud so I hoped you liked it. I'm also like major sorry for the spelling mistakes!**

**I think Cy and Drocky are like the cutest couples EVER!**


End file.
